Wayinke
Wayinke is an African Model, Actress and Musician who's musical style is majorly Afro-Pop with influences of the native Chakacha and R&B. In addition to art she is also a graduate of Business Information Technology and enjoys Web Designing and App Programming. Outside of work, She enjoys watching movies, family time, reading, writing & Creating (Music, Apps, Fashion Pieces & Websites) MUSICAL JOURNEY Wayinke started singing at a very young age and being the dausghter of a pastor she learnt music in church. She fell in love wit music and of all the things she is involved in as an artist, Music is her first love. She loved to sing and she always wanted to sing. Her very first public performance was at a church Christmas musical where she played Mary the mother of Jesus, she was 7years old by then. When she joined boarding school, (from class 7 - form 4) her teachers encouraged her to join musical clubs such as Drama Club, School Choir and Music Club because of her melodic harmonies. When she joined Campus, She got discovered by teacher Hellen Mtawali (Singer/Songwriter & Vocal Coach) who advised her to join her band Afrizo. She has been singing in the band since then up to her Graduation and currently she is looking to launch a musical career as a solo recording artist. She is set to release her debut Album in 2018 14th February and has already released two Music Videos from the Upcoming Album (Ni Yeye & Zama) whose videos are Available on YouTube. MODELING JOURNEY Wayinke has participated in several modeling activities including runway, pageantry, fashion and commercials. Her runway walk is fierce with the right amount of attitude, confidence as told by various observers who attend high fashion runway shows in Kenya. This has set Wayinke as one of the runway models to watch. Her beauty, proportionate body size & photogenic nature has made it possible to well outside the runway as an editorial model and commercial model. She has since appeared in several editorial magazines and commercial adverts. Wayinke is a finalist in Miss universe Kenya beauty pageant 2016 has also been intensely involved in the Kenya fashion awards runway for the two years 2016 & 2017 as one of their official models. ACTING JOURNEY Her acting journey started in high-school drama club where she participated in all high-school drama festivals. This continued even after high-school when she participated in various theatre groups eg Tamasha Arts acting set books in different schools under the direction of John Kasala. She's currently looking to set stronger foot in acting in her upcoming projects. AWARDS & ACCOLADES 2016:Miss Universe Kenya Top Finalist 2015:ASFA AWARDS -Nominated Best East African Model of The Year. 2014:Mr & Miss Cultural Heritage – Crowned Miss Cultural Heritage Nairobi. 2013:Miss Tourism Nairobi – Crowned 1st Runner Up Miss Tourism Nairobi Heat 1 2011:Miss UoN School of Business – Crowned 1st Runner Up Miss UoN School of Business 'CONTACT ' Email - contact@wayinke.com Phone - +1 (315) 750-1035 WEB PRESENCE Official Website – https://www.wayinke.com Facebook – https://facebook.com/wayinke Instagram – https://instagram.com/wayinke Twitter – https://twitter.com/wayinke Youtube – https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzQIGmWzWOmwh6sq28lsJgQ/ iTunes – https://itunes.apple.com/us/artist/wayinke/id1231068277/ Boomplay – https://www.boomplaymusic.com/share/artist/938227/ Spotify - https://open.spotify.com/artist/4Aptg2hkf6eutdHEnWBTs5/ Tidal - https://tidal.com/artist/8723092/ Press Kit - https://presskit.to/Wayinke/